Falling to The End
by Dream's steam
Summary: Spock just gave his life to save his crew. Now he is falling and this is it. The End. His death. Or so he thinks, because being friend with Jim Kirk does not mean being able to know what he is going to do. (Disclaimer : I do not own Star Trek, fanart by Smurfbreeder) (Spirk though it could be seen as friendship love) NO CHARACTER DEATH


Hi ^^

Firstly, I need to tell you, dear readers, that I am very new to the fandom and haven't watched TOS yet. Just the three reboot movies, and the new tv show, Star trek Discovery. I started last week so uh, don't hate me guys ? XD Though I love this universe so much I needed to write about it right now x)

Then, I really really need to warn you : Spock gets emotional in this so this is a little out of character, though he is injured and in Star Trek Beyond when he got injured he also got emotional, a little. So there he's dying, hence why I didn't write him like he would be usually. I figured it might make his human side take over his vulcan one, you see ?

And at last, dear readers, I am very sorry if there is any mistake, I am French and you know how French people is with languages. XD

Enjoy !

 **oOoOoOo**

Spock was falling.

Everything around him was spinning slowly.

It allowed him to acknowledge all his surroundings, and he knew one thing for sure : they were not coming for him. And that was ok, he meant it to be that way. It was the only way they could all be saved. If they went to get him, nothing he had done would have mattered and they would all die despite his sacrifice.

He could see the first, biggest and brightest sun of the system, and then the second, red one. He could do the maths and tell the exact distance that separated him from the two stars, but it did not matter.

Then the only planet came into view. It was a planet that got a biodiversty that could keep scientist busy with discoveries for more than a hundred years, and it was quite big, maybe twice as big as Vulcan, he wasn't sure. It did not matter.

Finally, he was able to look at the moon he was falling to. It was grey, darker than the Terran Moon, way darker. And it seemed smoother too, somehow. Maybe he could know exactly when he would hit the surface, but it did not matter anyway.

He was about to die, and no matter what he did, there was no point.

His dark eyes lost themselves in the black and the stars that were shining so far away from him.

That was it. He could not escape death this time.

The spinning made him able to embrace the view. He always loved space. Not just the liberty, adventures and all the discoveries that came with it, but also its beauty. Its emptyness and greatness. All the stars, lights of hope in the dark and the shadows that this universe was made of.

His Vulcan part warned him, told him he was getting sentimental. Emotional.

He did not care anymore.

It was a beautiful place to die.

The thought brought tears to his eyes.

From where he was, he could see the star around which Vulcan used to gravitate. He could also see the humanity's Solar system, where Earth surely was right now, safe and sound.

He could see his two homes. A tear rolled down his cheek and his lips formed a weak smile. Yes, this truly was a beautiful place to die.

The moon was closer and closer each time it entered his field of vision. He did not have much longer. Impact was imminent. But that was ok, he realized, peaceful. Nobody would miss him. He was the only one to be the way he was alright, but many people had his talent. Jim would find someone else easily.

And just when he entered the moon's atmosphere _ which surprised him because this one didn't seem to have one when you looked at it _ he started to see the faces of all the people he cared for, smiling at him, eyes sparkling, the happiest he ever saw them. He closed his eyes, smiling, letting the fond memories of his loved ones drown him in his last moments.

That is when he felt it. A hand around his wrist, clinging to him, and then an arm behind his back. And a leg around his own.  
And suddently, the silence that reigned was broken by a begging, teary voice : « Don't die Spock, come on, don't die. » and to someone else : « BEAM US UP ! »

Jim.

He opened his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. But no, this was real, the blond captain was here.  
What was Jim doing here ? They were supposed to be so far, so so far away, rescuing the others ! Spock was supposed to be the only casualty! He sacrificed himself and that is how his captain was thanking him ? By dying with him when the blond's life was way too important to be wasted ?!

« You.. You idiot. » He breathed out, waking up the pain in his abdomen.

He had forgotten about that wound. Maybe that was what was making him so emotional.

« Don't talk Spock, you're injured. »

He let out a laugh at the worry in his captain's words.

« Does not matter, we are about to die. You. Profound. Idiot. You were supposed to live. Not waste your life doing... Doing what exactly ? » all this words tumbling out of his dry mouth exhausted him, and he closed his eyes. He was so tired.

« Spock ? Spock no don't sleep ! CHEKOV BEAM US UP ! NOW ! »

On the other end of the line, the vulcan heard a faint, young voice, swear in russian.

« Spock listen to me. Open your eyes Spock. » The voice of his captain, of his friend, made him open his eyes. He was immediatly met with Jim's pretty face looking right at him with his bright blue eyes, his helmet against his. His captain had his arms wrapped around him, and his legs entangled with his own. « Good. » The blond smiled. « Now listen to me. I don't know how you did that, but you managed to truly believe that it was ok for you to die and not even tell anyone on the crew that you were in danger, and all of this because you thought it was the best way, maybe the only way, for the rest of us to make it out alive. But this is so wrong, you are so wrong Spock. We're your friends, the crew wouldn't, couldn't function near as perfectly if you weren't there to help them, point them the right direction. You're important Spock, and not just as a crew member, as my first officer. No Spock, you're also important as a friend. Spock, I.. » Jim blushed, but didn't stop staring into the dark haired vulcan's eyes « I love you. »

Spock felt his heart miss a beat, and his eyes were suddently wide open.

Jim... what ?

He did not understand. How ?

And now they were going to die. What an idiot he had for a captain.

« Jim you id- » he started to repeat, but just at that moment transport beams started to cycle around them, surrounding them in the strange artificial light.

They landed roughly on the transporter pad, Spock on top of Jim.

Everyone was around them in an instant, lecturing one after the other about reckless decisions and sacrifices.

Spock looked at them, at the way they were looking at him, he listenned to the trembling and the worry in their voice as they talked to him, and suddently McCoy was pushing everyone away from his patient and taking him to sickbay, lecturing him even louder that the others. The only person Spock had heard McCoy lecturing to that loud was Jim, and Jim was the doctor's best-friend, so that meant Spock was not just an annoying vulcan to the grumpy good man.

He surely should at least pay attention to what McCoy was saying but he was not listening.

He was focused on the one thing he had just learned and was not about to forget : some people cared about him. His crew truly cared about him.

Later that night, when McCoy finally let him go, he went to Jim's quarters.

When the blond opened the door, he had already thought and rethought the words, nervous even though his strange over emotional state had disappeared with the wound.

« I love you too. » He stated, trying not to show all the emotion that went through his chest as he said it for the first time.

Jim smiled, a bright smile full of sunshine, and grabbed his hand, pulling him in.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and even fav my fanfiction ^^ it would be very nice to hear what you have to say about it or at least if you liked it, and want more :)**


End file.
